


Prince Ben x Male VK Reader

by Inhuman_Shadow



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reader is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Set during the second film.
Relationships: Ben/Male Reader
Kudos: 11





	Prince Ben x Male VK Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the second film.

  * You had first met Ben when Mal went back to the Isle.
  * You were Evie’s other best friend, so her first instinct was to ask you for help.
  * “So have you seen her?”
  * “Not recently… maybe check the old hideout?”
  * You then noticed Ben.
  * “Hi there. I’m Y/N.”
  * “I’m Ben”
  * “Oh, I know. Cameras don’t do you justice princey.”
  * Evie just rolls her eyes. “Stop flirting and help us find Mal!”
  * “I can multitask!” You turn back to Ben. “We’ll talk more later.”
  * “Oh… okay.”
  * After finding Mal, you all then realized you lost Ben.
  * “Hey guys?”
  * “Not now!” Mal hisses.
  * “Okay… just thought you’d all like to know that Prince Cutie is gone.”
  * “What?!” They all shout.
  * While Mal and the others distracted Uma, you dealt with Harry. Which really meant you faked him out and saved Ben with a Tarzan-esque rope swing.
  * “I’m gonna fall!” (cause let’s be honest who wouldn’t be scared outta their wits)
  * “Relax, Benny! I gotcha!”
  * You took Ben and had him rush you both back in the direction of the limo.
  * “What about the others??” He questions, slightly struggling to keep up with you.
  * “They can take care of Uma and her goons on their own!”
  * The two of you find the Limo and duck into the back seat, you landing on top of Ben.
  * “Hello, again your highness.” You say, smirking.
  * “Hi…”
  * “You know… just in case Mal and the others decide to make me stay here… You know one thing I’ve wanted to do?”
  * “What?” Ben asked, somewhat scared of your answer.
  * “Kiss a prince…” You say.
  * “Well go ahead”
  * And well, you did. He said to after all.
  * And then you did it again and again.
  * After fixing yourselves, you along with the others, climb into the limo and drive back to Auradon.
  * To help you blend in, Carlos and Evie suggest you pick some stuff of Ben’s to wear and by “suggest” they insisted.
  * So off you went to change.
  * Ben had found you a pair of pants and was digging for a shirt while you sat on the edge of his huge bed.
  * He finds you a shirt and hands it to you, hands brushing against each other.
  * Ben turns with a slight warmth on his face as you quickly take off your current shirt.
  * “What’s a matter, Ben? Shy?” You tease.
  * “No. I just didn’t expect that. Hey Y/n? Do you wanna maybe go on a date or something?”
  * “I mean… sure. But doesn’t the entire kingdom think you have a thing for Mal?”
  * “Yeah… but we have a plan-”
  * “Let me guess? You date Mal for appearances when in reality you’re dating me and she’s dating Evie?” You guess with a raised eyebrow.
  * Ben just stares at you shocked. “How did you?”
  * “Lucky guess. Mal and Evie have always had a very obvious thing for each other growing up. But yeah I’m game.”



—-

  * After the events of cotillion passed and everything went to a semblance of normalcy, you, Ben, Mal and Evie started to go on double dates.
  * Needless to say… the Auradon paparazzo lost their goddamn minds.
  * Headlines included: “Prince Ben seen out on the town with girlfriend Mal and friends”
  * Thankfully no one questioned why you and Ben always sat on the same side. Likewise with Evie and Mal.
  * Cause you totally weren’t holding Ben’s hand under the table the entire time…
  * That’s how it went for a few months. Just going on double dates with Mal and Evie to keep up public appearances.
  * But when you guys are just hanging out like in the dorms, you bet that you and Ben are really cuddly.
  * You guys will often steal a kiss here and there in the halls.
  * Every so often you two will sneak off on “dates” just for time to yourselves.
  * But even with all that, you two never really had the “what are we” conversation.
  * You have it after walking back with Ben from a pizza date late at night.
  * You didn’t want to risk fully holding hands outside, so you just interlocked a few fingers.
  * “Hey Ben… what are we?” You ask, resisting the urge to swing your arms.
  * “What do you mean, Y/N? You’re my boyfriend.” He casually answers.
  * “Well it’s just that with you being the prince– Wait… I’m your what now?”
  * “You’re my _boyfriend_ ” Ben repeats. “Did you not think that we were?”
  * You say nothing.
  * “You totally did! You’re so adorable!”
  * “I’ll drop-kick you. I don’t care that you’re the prince and future king!”




End file.
